Problem: Two circles of radius $r$ are externally tangent to each other and internally tangent to the ellipse $x^2 + 5y^2 = 6,$ as shown below. Find $r.$
[asy]
size(7cm);
draw(scale(sqrt(6), sqrt(6)/sqrt(5))* unitcircle);
draw((0,-1.5)--(0,1.7),EndArrow);
draw((-3,0)--(3,0),EndArrow);
draw(Circle( (sqrt(0.96),0), sqrt(0.96) ));
draw(Circle( (-sqrt(0.96),0), sqrt(0.96) ));
label("$x$",(3,0),E);label("$y$",(0,1.7),N);
[/asy]
Explanation: By symmetry, the two circles are tangent to each other at the origin $(0,0).$ Therefore, their centers are at the points $(\pm r, 0).$ In particular, the circle on the right has the equation \[(x-r)^2 + y^2 = r^2.\]We solve this equation simultaneously with $x^2 + 5y^2 = 6.$ Multiplying the first equation by $5$ and subtracting the second equation gives \[[5(x-r)^2 + 5y^2] - [x^2+5y^2] = 5r^2 - 6,\]or \[4x^2 - 10xr + 5r^2 = 5r^2 - 6.\]Thus, \[4x^2 - 10xr + 6 = 0.\]Since the circle on the right and ellipse intersect in two points with the same $x$-coordinate, this quadratic must have exactly one solution for $x.$ Therefore, the discriminant must be zero: \[(10r)^2 - 4 \cdot 4 \cdot 6 = 0.\]The positive solution for $r$ is $r = \boxed{\frac{2\sqrt6}{5}}.$